


Turned

by Jld71



Series: Losing [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Breeding, Claiming Bites, Collars, Cruelty, Knotting, M/M, Mention of childbirth, Mention of punishments, Mention of spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Jensen Ackles, Top Jared Padalecki, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Jensen’s first heat is due to hit him soon. Jared helps him through it.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Losing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713949
Comments: 16
Kudos: 115





	Turned

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: rocketmojo
> 
> Art by: jdl71/jld71

The morning after Jared claimed and knotted him had been and still was a blur for Jensen. He barely remembered getting washed and dressed, let alone eating breakfast or how they had made it back to Jared’s small, yet bustling estate. He had been shocked to find out that Jared lived less than an hour outside of the town they had been in, and in fact, was the one who owned and oversaw the town’s needs. While Jared’s home was spacious, it didn’t boast that he was a landowner of the surrounding area, or that he also raised horses. The stables were situated on the other side of Jared’s property and it took a good twenty minutes to walk there. 

Jensen was still trying to wrap his head around everything; he was no longer an alpha, he was a turned omega, he was mated and claimed. Jared was a land baron and Jensen was mated to him and in time he would take on the role of not only Jared’s mate in public, but eventually run the household as well, if Jared so chose. It was all so overwhelming for him. Not so overwhelming, though, as the fact that his first heat was due to hit him soon. 

Quietly, Jensen made his way from their bedroom to the dining area. He could hear Jared’s voice as Jared spoke softly to one of his staff members. Jared had told him upon first arriving that he didn’t have slaves. Those Jensen saw working, were hired staff members, along with those who worked the lands and tended to the horses. “Why have slaves, who I have to worry about, when I can hire a staff that will be loyal to me,” Jared had commented to him that first night in his new home. He stood at the door, waiting for Jared to finish with his business before he joined Jared. He didn’t want to interrupt whatever it was that couldn’t wait for Jared to make his way to his office where he spent the better part of his day. 

Jared heard the soft movements coming from the doorway and looked up to find Jensen standing there, waiting to be acknowledged. A smile crossed his lips and he raised his hand, beckoning for Jensen to join him. He watched as Jensen took a few hesitant steps before making his way over to him. “JD, I think the rest of this can wait until I have spent some time with my mate this morning.” He watched as JD opened his mouth to protest and then stopped, clearly thinking better of what he was about to say.

“Of course, Jared. I’ll meet you in your office,” JD agreed and then turned to acknowledge Jensen. “Jensen, always a pleasure to see you.” With a curt nod of his head, JD turned and walked out of the room, leaving Jared and Jensen alone.

Jensen had gotten the feeling he had interrupted something with the way JD had regarded him. “I can . . . I can leave if you’d prefer to finish your business,” Jensen managed to say before Jared was kissing him.

“Nonsense. It’s nothing that can’t wait. Besides, I’d much rather see your face while I drink my coffee and eat breakfast than that of JD.” Jared gave Jensen a wink and then pulled Jensen into his lap. He buried his face in the crook of Jensen’s neck which allowed him to scent his mate. He hummed in satisfaction at taking in their combined scents lingering on Jensen’s skin, letting others know that Jensen not only bore his claiming bite, but that any alpha who dared to scent Jensen would instantly know he smelled of his alpha. Hopefully soon, Jensen would also be carrying his pup. Aside from the sweet omega smell that normally came from Jensen, his scent was changing, hinting at his oncoming heat. He trailed kisses along Jensen’s jaw until he was able to crash their lips together in a heated kiss, not pulling away until they were both panting for air. “Not much longer until your first heat,” Jared announced and watched as Jensen’s cheeks began to pink from embarrassment. 

Jensen dropped his chin to rest against his chest as he felt his skin heat from Jared’s words. He could feel his heat coming on, or at least he thought he could. Since this would be his first, he wasn’t sure what to expect, or what his body would go through. He produced slick when he was aroused and ready for Jared to fuck him. He no longer had a knot; Jared had been correct in that regard, as his body changed, turned from what it once was, to what he now was, anything relating to being an alpha was gone. He was an omega now and had to deal with everything that went along with that. 

Placing two fingers under Jensen’s chin, Jared gently lifted it so he was able to look into Jensen’s green eyes. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed by. Soon, you’ll be in the throes of your heat. I’ll breed you, as you will need and then, hopefully, you’ll be carrying our first pup,” he said as he placed his large hand on Jensen’s flat stomach. Right now, his hand nearly spanned Jensen’s stomach; soon, if he had his way, he would need both hands to be able to do that to Jensen’s swollen stomach. He forced himself to help Jensen to his feet so they could eat and then start their day, although what he really wanted was to bend Jensen over the table and take him, not caring who walked in on them. But he didn’t, he let go of Jensen and reached for his coffee, sipped and grimaced at its lukewarm temperature. 

Seeing Jared’s reaction to his coffee, Jensen disappeared from the room, only to reappear with a carafe of hot coffee a moment later. He quickly poured some into Jared’s cup to warm up what Jared had before pouring himself a cup. Sitting down, he quietly sipped at his coffee, waiting for Jared to indicate he was ready to eat. In the time he had been mated to Jared, he had learned his place as Jared’s mate and in Jared’s household. While he wasn’t a slave or a staff member, he was expected to see to his alpha’s needs, as any good, mated omega would. The collar around his neck, and matching cuffs on his wrists, displaying his status as Jared’s mated omega, reminded him of that every day. And while Jared had never beaten him, Jared had reddened his ass on occasion when he had stepped out of line. Now, he did his best to remember his place as Jared’s mate so he could sit comfortably on a daily basis. 

The first week or two had been the hardest for Jensen. He didn’t understand that as an omega, even one who used to be an alpha, he no longer had a say in his own life. He needed Jared’s permission to leave their house, even to walk their lands, and had taken it upon himself to leave to get some fresh air. Jared hadn’t been pleased with him, and he had taken Jensen over his knees, reddening his ass until he had begged for Jared’s forgiveness, promising that he would seek Jared’s approval in the future. Now, he made sure he had his alpha’s permission prior to going for a walk. He had to remind himself to ask Jared for his permission before he dared to do anything. The last thing he wanted was to suffer Jared’s wrath or to suffer through another punishment; he valued being able to sit. 

“I think now would be a good time for our breakfast,” Jared said quietly as he looked at Jensen. He knew Jensen was still learning his place, learning what was expected of him. That was one of the reasons Jensen now wore a collar and cuffs, ones only he could remove from Jensen’s body. He wanted Jensen to always realize that he was mated and answered to him. He also wanted everyone else to see that Jensen was off-limits, that the striking omega was his. Others could look at Jensen, appreciate Jensen’s attractiveness, but may the Gods help anyone if they dared touch his mate. 

“Yes, of course, Jared,” Jensen answered and then pushed himself away from the table to call for Hilarie, JD’s mate and their cook, to serve their breakfast. He returned and sat quietly waiting for their food. “Thank you,” he murmured after Hilarie served Jared and then him, and then waited until Jared had begun to eat before he picked up his own fork to eat. Those had been other mistakes he had made, calling for Hilarie from his chair, not thanking their staff, or waiting for Jared to be served first and for him to start eating before Jensen began to eat his meal. Jared had punished him for those misdeeds as well. But he hadn’t known that was what had been expected of him. When he had been forced out from his tribe, he hadn’t come from wealth, so having a staff, a home such as he had now, had been new to him. He waited until he had caught Jared’s eye before speaking.

“Yes, Jensen, what is it?”

“Will you be taking lunch with me, or would you prefer to have it served in your office?” Jensen bit his bottom lip as he waited for Jared’s answer. 

“As much as I’d like to dine with you here, I think it would be best if you brought it to me in my office. I have a lot to deal with today, if having to speak this early with JD is any indication.” With a dimpled smile, Jared reached over and cupped Jensen’s cheek, “I know things have been difficult for you. It couldn’t have been easy for you to deal with all the changes these past few weeks have presented you with. Just know that you have made me happy. I appreciate your willingness to learn, and not resent your punishments. It was the only way for you to learn your place as my mated omega.”

Jensen leaned into the tender touch from his mate, and then offered him a shy smile. “You only did what you did for my benefit, to remind me of my place,” Jensen responded, knowing it was easier to agree with his alpha than try to offer another take on things. He felt the loss of Jared’s hand as Jared pulled away from him, finished his coffee, and then pushed himself away from the table.

“I’ll expect you at the appointed time for lunch,” Jared commented and then walked out of the room leaving Jensen to finish his breakfast by himself. 

Jensen watched as Jared disappeared from the room before turning back to finish his food. These days, since he had turned, he didn’t have the appetite he used to, and he had to force himself to finish what Hilarie had given him. He looked at Jared’s empty seat and frowned at the thoughts that crossed his mind, how he wished that Jared was still sitting with him as he ate, how he missed Jared’s touch. Looking down at his half-eaten plate, he grimaced at it and pushed it away as his stomach flopped. 

“Not liking my food today?” Hilarie questioned as she entered the quiet room, startling Jensen. 

“No, your food was delicious, as always. I’m just not feeling well at the moment.” Jensen wiped at his brow and looked up at Hilarie, “Is it hot in here?”

Hilarie eyed Jensen, taking in his flushed appearance and gave him a sympathetic smile. The poor boy, as she had taken to referring to him since he was all of nineteen, looked so confused. “No, sweetie, I find it to be comfortable. Maybe you just need some fresh air. Why don’t you go for a walk, I’ll send word to Jared.”

Jensen shook his head, “No, I’ll be fine. Whatever it is, will pass, I’m sure. Besides, I have my lessons in a few minutes,” he said as he pushed himself away from the table. “But thank you for the offer.” 

Since Jared had discovered he only had the most basic of schooling, Jared had hired a tutor to teach him the finer ways of life. Or as Jensen liked to think of it, as being taught how to be a proper omega since that was all he was being instructed in. What he really wanted was to not make a fool of himself and to read properly. Jared had so many books, most of which were beyond his comprehension. 

Hilarie watched as Jensen left, shaking her head after him. There was no way she was going to let that boy out of her sight with the tutor soon to arrive. On the best of days, she didn’t particularly care for Master Roche. With Jensen clearly not feeling well, she wasn’t comfortable leaving Jensen at his mercy. She had already voiced her concerns to Jared regarding his treatment of Jensen, how he belittled Jensen, and treated him as if Jensen was a mindless omega. Yet, Jared had told her to keep an eye on things and since Jensen hadn’t complained, Jared thought she was just being overprotective of Jensen. 

Jensen made his way into Jared’s study to await his tutor. He rose to greet Master Roche as he had been taught, bowing slightly to him. “Master Roche, it’s a pleasure to see you today,” Jensen said as the alpha swept past him.

“You call that a greeting? It was appalling. Try again,” Roche instructed with a snap of his fingers.

Jensen repeated the greeting several times, only to be told how abysmally he had failed at the simple task. He forced himself to smile when all he wanted was to run from the room. 

“Well, since you can’t seem to master a simple greeting, and your voice is grating on my last nerve, I think we can move on to sitting properly. Do you think you can attempt that?” Roche questioned and waited for Jensen’s response. When Jensen remained silent, he strode over to him and grabbed him by the back of the neck, forcing Jensen to his knees. “When an alpha, someone clearly superior to you, asks a question, you’ll do well to answer! Do I make myself clear?”

“Ye . . . yes, Ma . . . Master Roche,” Jensen stuttered in surprise. No one had dared to lay a hand on him since Jared had claimed him.

“Just what is going on here!” Hilarie called from the doorway, clearly angered by Roche’s treatment of Jensen. “Take your hands off Alpha Padalecki’s mated omega this instance!” She stepped inside, pointing a finger at Roche. “You were hired to tutor Alpha Padalecki’s mate, not put your hands on him, or treat him poorly. Leave this house, immediately.”

Roche let go of Jensen, raising his hands in supplication as Jensen slowly got to his feet, rubbing the back of his neck to soothe the pain he had been caused. “You’re quite right, forgive me. I lost my temper. It won’t happen again.”

“You’re correct, it won’t happen again, not after the alpha is informed of how you dared to put your hands on his mate,” Hilarie assured Roche, and watched as the color drained from his face. 

“There’s no reason to inform the alpha of this minor infraction,” Roche practically begged. 

“Leave, now, and pray the alpha chooses to show you mercy,” Hilarie warned and shooed the man from the house. When she was sure he was gone, she returned to Jensen, pulled him into her arms, and examined the back of his neck. 

“Thank you,” Jensen murmured.

“There doesn’t seem to be any damage, but your alpha will need to be informed. We can’t keep something like this from him. He’ll figure it out and it won’t end well for anyone.”

“I’ll tell Jared. Let me freshen myself up and when I take him his lunch I’ll inform him of what happened.” Jensen bit his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth as he thought of the best way to tell Jared, hoping Jared wouldn’t punish him. He hadn’t wanted Roche to touch him. 

“Sweetheart, I’ll handle this. The alpha will understand . . .”

“No,” Jensen said with a shake of his head. “He expects me. He’ll think I’m hiding something if I send you in my place.” Jensen began to shake at the very thought of Jared’s anger. They had finally struck a balance between them and the last thing he wanted was for Jared to question his devotion to him or their mating. “You shouldn’t even be touching me,” he said as he pulled himself away from her. “I need to clean up. You need to finish preparing Jared’s lunch, please.”

Hilarie raised her arms to grab Jensen, but stopped when he flinched and took another step away from her. “Alright, Jensen, just calm down. I’m sure Jared will understand.”

“I hope so,” Jensen whispered before turning and fleeing the room. When he reached their bedroom, he sank down onto the bed, waiting for his breathing to even out. He rubbed his forehead, trying to think of a way to explain things to Jared. The first thing he did was strip out of his clothing and quickly bathed, wanting to erase any trace of Roche from his skin. The cold water he used felt good against his heated skin. Again he wondered if the room was overly warm. He felt agitated, and it was like his skin was pulled tautly over his bones. He couldn’t get comfortable and adding clothing to his overheated body only exacerbated his agitation. All he wanted was to strip off his clothing and crawl between the cool sheets of their bed and wait for Jared’s return. 

With a heavy sigh, he finished dressing and made his way back to Jared’s study to make sure everything was in order. He didn’t want Jared to walk in and find anything out of place when he returned for the night. Satisfied that the room was the way it had been prior to his tutoring, Jensen left to search out Hilarie. He found her in the kitchen preparing their lunch and offered her his help. 

“You just go sit down and stay out of my way,” Hilarie said affectionately. She flashed him a smile and waved him away as she packed a basket full of fruits, meat, cheese, and bread along with a bottle of wine to hopefully ease Jared’s anger. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather go lie down? You look flush,” she said as she held the basket out to Jensen.

“I’m expected shortly,” Jensen responded and then took the offered basket. “Thank you,” he remembered to say before he disappeared from the kitchen. He stood outside of Jared’s office which was housed in a standalone building off to the side of the main house, looking at the door. He took several deep breaths before raising his hand to knock on Jared’s office door. He could hear low voices coming from inside and didn’t dare take it upon himself to walk in without Jared’s permission. Hearing Jared’s voice calling out for him to enter, he quietly pushed the door open and stepped inside, closing the door behind himself. He saw Jared and JD huddled over Jared’s desk and waited to be acknowledged. 

Looking up from his papers, Jared smiled when he saw his mate standing there. He watched as Jensen returned the smile before he returned his attention to JD. “I’m not ready to make a decision on the sale of this horse.”

“Jared, it’s a sound offer,” JD argued. 

“Be that as it may, I’m not completely comfortable with the deal,” Jared responded in a low voice, letting JD know he was not to be questioned again. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to spend some time with my mate. I’m sure Hilarie is waiting on your arrival.”

JD grumbled under his breath before sweeping past Jensen without acknowledging him.

Jensen stepped out of JD’s way, giving the alpha plenty of room for his exit before offering the basket in his hands to Jared. “I brought your lunch. Did I interrupt something? Should I leave? I can eat alone if you’d like to continue your discussion with JD.” He took a step back from Jared, fearing he had overstepped. “Forgive me, I shouldn’t have spoken . . .”

“Nonsense,” Jared assured Jensen as he took the basket from Jensen and placed it on his desk. “You can voice your concerns to me, when it’s between us. You did well to wait until JD left. But, I’m done with the business at hand for the moment and would prefer the company of my mate. So tell me, what do we have for lunch?” Jared inquired as he sat back in his chair.

“Fruit, meat, cheese . . . bread . . . and wine,” Jensen responded, finding that he was having a difficult time concentrating. It felt like the walls were closing in on him and his breathing was beginning to quicken. He wiped at his brow and did his best to focus on Jared. 

“Jensen?” Jared questioned as he took in the state of his mate. Jensen’s cheeks were flushed and he was glassy-eyed. “You’re burning up,” Jared announced as he felt Jensen’s forehead. “Why didn’t you send Hilarie with the food?”

“I’m fine, besides, it’s my responsibility to see to my mate’s needs.” Jensen bit his bottom lip, trying to find a way to tell Jared what had happened earlier with Roche. “Something happened . . .”

Jensen flinched when Jared raised his hazel eyes to look at him. “What happened?”

“Master Roche . . . I tried to follow his instructions. He became angry with me.”

“And,” Jared demanded.

“He grabbed me . . . by the back of the neck. He . . . he forced me to my knees.” Jensen watched as Jared’s eyes flashed red and he took another step back from Jared, fearful that Jared would strike him. “Hilarie made him let go of me. She made him leave. She offered to tell you, but I thought it best if I told you.” Jensen hung his head in sorrow as tears pricked his eyes. “I’m sorry . . . I didn’t want him . . . I didn’t stop him . . . I didn’t know what to do. Please. . .”

Jared stood up abruptly, slamming his chair into the wall as he did. He was fuming with the thought that someone, another alpha no less, had put their hands on his mate, forcing Jensen to his knees and clearly frightening him. Reaching out, he wrapped a hand around one of Jensen’s biceps and pulled Jensen to him, enclosing Jensen in his arms. He nosed along Jensen’s neck, needing to scent his mate. Aside from Jensen’s normal sweet scent, he also smelled of fear. Satisfied that Jensen didn’t smell of another alpha, he nuzzled at his claiming bite. “Master Roche, did he hurt you? Did he mark you?”

“No Alpha, Hilarie . . . she made sure . . . and then I bathed . . .” Jensen bit his bottom lip, fearing everything he said would only enrage Jared. “I’m sorry. Alpha, please forgive me.” 

“There is nothing to forgive, on your part. But Roche, he will pay for touching you, for forcing you to your knees, and especially for frightening you,” Jared promised in a dark voice. Releasing Jensen, he turned Jensen around, feeling the need to see for himself if Jensen had been bruised. Seeing nothing, he breathed a sigh of relief. Roche would still pay for touching his mate, though. He stepped back and reclaimed his seat, motioning for Jensen to sit in the empty chair across from his. “Now, why don’t we eat lunch?”

“Yes, Jared,” Jensen agreed and began to unpack their lunch. He served Jared and waited until Jared had started eating before he began to eat. Still not having much of an appetite, he nibbled on some grapes and cheese, forcing himself to eat something. 

Jared watched Jensen as he ate. He remained silent, not willing to push the issue of Jensen not eating the way he should, not after what Jensen had experienced earlier. And Jensen was nearing his heat, he needed to give Jensen some leeway in this at the moment. “How are you feeling?” 

Jensen screwed his face up, trying to figure out what Jared meant. Was Jared asking how he felt physically? Did Jared mean mentally after what had happened with Roche? “I’m fine, thank you for asking,” he answered and then fidgeted in his chair. His clothing felt tight against his skin and all he wanted was to strip them off.

“You’re sure?” Jared asked, realizing Jensen didn’t understand why he had asked. He could see just by looking at Jensen, that the first signs of his heat were hitting him. Jensen’s cheeks were flushed, his skin was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, he wasn’t really eating and was clearly having trouble concentrating or sitting still. Grabbing the wine, he uncorked the bottle and offered a small glass to Jensen. “Drink, just a sip or two and then our lunch will be finished.” He wanted to get Jensen back to the safety of their home, and preferably the sanctity of their bedroom, where only he and Jensen were allowed to go. Once the door to their bedroom was closed, no staff member dared to enter without his permission. 

Jensen accepted the offered glass and took the requested sips before handing the glass back to Jared. “Thank you,” he said as he stood and began to repack the remnants of their lunch. He reached for the basket, but was stopped by Jared. He gave Jared a quizzical look, not understanding why Jared had stopped him. 

Draining the last of the wine, Jared picked up the basket. He saw the look of confusion on Jensen’s face and gave a soft chuckle. “What, I can’t help my beloved mate?” He watched as the flush on Jensen’s cheeks darkened. “You are my beloved mate.” Setting the basket back on his desk, Jared grabbed Jensen and pulled him in for a heated kiss. “I know the way we started wasn’t what you had imagined for yourself, but I hope you can, in time, come to love me.”

Jensen felt his breath hitch in his throat. He was taken aback by Jared’s admission. “We started out as strangers, and not in the most conventional of ways, but I have warmed to you,” he admitted and then offered Jared a shy smile. He heard Jared’s throaty chuckle and he gave a soft laugh as Jared pulled him in for another kiss. 

“Let’s return the basket to Hilarie. Then I need to tend to a few more things before the end of the day,” Jared said as he led Jensen out of his office and back to their house. “Hilarie,” he called out as they entered through the back door which led into the kitchen.

Hilarie wiped her hand on the dishtowel she had slung over her shoulder and pushed herself away from the table where she had been sharing her meal with JD. “Jared, what can I help you with?”

“Jensen told me what transpired today with Roche, thank you for intervening on Jensen’s behalf.”

“It was disgusting, what that man did.” She wanted to say more, but knew it wasn’t the time. “I’m just glad that I happened to be walking by when I did.”

“Yes, how fortunate that you did. And lunch, as always, was delicious,” Jared acknowledged and offered the basket to Hilarie. He turned to Jensen, offering him a smile. “I want you to go to our room to rest for the remainder of the day. Take a book if you’d like to entertain yourself. I know you’re interested in improving your reading ability.”

Jensen couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. “Thank you,” he breathed out.

With a kiss to Jensen’s cheek, Jared gently nudged him toward the kitchen door. “Off with you,” he said good-naturedly and waited until Jensen had disappeared from his sight before turning his attention back to Hilarie. “My mate is going into heat. I want him to stay safe in our room. I would like you to discreetly check on him, make sure he is comfortable.”

“Of course, Jared,” Hilarie answered with a nod of her head. 

“JD, we have things to discuss, the main topic being Roche and his treatment of my mate, and how he needs to pay for his actions,” Jared growled out, not bothering to hide his anger or how his hazel eyes had changed to a burning red.

“Yes, I’d be happy to advise you on that matter,” JD offered as he stood and came to stand next to his boss and his mate, Hilarie. As an alpha, he was protective of his own mate. He knew if he was in this position, having been filled in on what had happened by Hilarie, he would be out for the man’s blood. “Personally, I’d break the hand he dared to touch my mate with if it was me.”

A dark smile came to Jared’s face as he contemplated JD’s suggestion. “I like the sound of that.” He turned to Hilarie. “Do you remember which hand it was that he touched Jensen with?”

“Right, it was his right hand,” Hilarie confided.

“Thank you. Make sure you keep an eye on Jensen,” Jared said as he turned and made his way to the back door. “JD and I will be back.” With that, he disappeared from the house, followed closely by JD. 

Hilarie watched as the two alphas left the house and then turned her attention to dealing with the basket before going to check on Jensen. With the basket dealt with, she placed a carafe that she had filled with water, a glass and a bowl of grapes, knowing they were one of Jensen’s favorites, on a tray and made her way to the other side of the house to check on him. As she passed by another staff member she sent them on their way so they wouldn’t disturb Jensen. She knocked softly and waited until she heard Jensen’s muffled response before pushing open the bedroom door. 

Once inside with the door closed, she set the tray with the water, glass, and bowl down on the nightstand. She smiled at Jensen when she saw that his green eyes were following her every move. “Jensen, did you find a book to read?”

“Yes, thank you,” Jensen answered and then looked at the tray. “Did you bring that for me?” 

“Yes, sweetheart, I did. I know you didn’t eat a lot today and you need to.” She took a look at Jensen and frowned. He was glassy-eyed and looked like he was overheated. She placed a hand on his forehead, “You’re warm. We need to get you cooled down.”

“I don’t feel right. I thought . . . maybe,” Jensen shrugged his shoulders and furrowed his brows as he tried to remember what he had wanted to say. “Reading . . . I was reading . . . but it’s hot and I can’t . . . focus. Are you hot?”

Hilarie gave Jensen a small smile. “No, sweetheart, I’m fine, but you, on the other hand, are going into heat. Right now you need to drink some water while I get a wet cloth to cool you with.” She handed Jensen the glass and went to get a wet cloth. When she returned, she found that Jensen had finished the water and was lying with his eyes closed. “Is it alright if I sit with you?”

Jensen opened his eyes at the sound of Hilarie’s voice and nodded his head in acknowledgment before closing them again. He felt the bed dip from her weight and then sighed when the wet cloth hit his skin. “I’ve never . . . This is my first.” His eyes popped opened and he grabbed onto Hilarie’s wrist. “Please don’t tell Jared, but I’m scared.” He bit his bottom lip as he let go of her. “Wasn’t born . . . omega.” He turned away from Hilarie, trying to hide his tears as he began to cry. 

Silently, Hilarie continued to run the wet cloth over Jensen's neck and arms, letting him cry. She knew that Jensen wasn’t a born omega; she had overheard the conversation between Jared and JD, the one where Jared had confided how he had claimed Jensen as his. “Oh, little one,” she said softly. When he had stopped crying, Hilarie wiped his face. “I can only imagine what you're feeling, how scared you are. It’s all new to you. Jared’s your alpha, and he demands a lot from you, but he does love you, never doubt that, even in the most difficult of times.”

“I love Jared. So help me, I do. I didn’t want to. Not after . . . everything. But I do and I don’t want to fail him,” Jensen whispered, more to himself than to Hilarie. 

“You won’t, not if you follow your heart,” Hilarie assured Jensen and helped him settle against the pillows, getting him comfortable for the time being. She wanted nothing more than to take him in her arms and comfort him, but she knew that her touch wouldn’t be welcomed, not in the heated state he was in. She also hoped that Jared and Jensen would find true happiness together the way she had with her mate; she was sure they had the potential if they allowed themselves to give in to the love they clearly had for each other. 

“Thank you. You’re very kind to me. I’ll make sure that Jared is aware of your kindness,” Jensen said as he closed his eyes, hoping he could relax and wait out the time separating him from his alpha. 

Hilarie ran the cloth over Jensen’s face and neck again, making sure his skin was cool before setting aside the damp cloth. Seeing that Jensen had calmed down she patted his hand. “As soon as Jared returns, I’ll send him to you. I’m sure he will do everything he can to help you through your heat,” Hilarie assured Jensen before cleaning up and leaving him to rest. 

Two hours later, a disheveled Jared and JD stepped into the kitchen. 

“Well, look at the sight the two of you make,” Hilarie announced.

“Roche put up a fight, but he won’t be putting his hands on anyone for a while,” Jared admitted.

“Did you break both hands?” Hilarie asked in astonishment. 

“No my dear mate, just the one. He may have sprained the other trying to punch me, though,” JD added. “But he’s sufficiently learned his lesson.”

“Well, if you’re both finished stroking your egos, you have a mate to tend to,” Hilarie informed Jared. 

“You checked on him?”

“Yes, as you requested, and his heat has started. Jared, he’s scared. He’s a turned omega and as his alpha, you need to take care of him. You need to assure him that he’s wanted by you, that you love him, and you need to ease up on him. This life is all new to him,” Hilarie chastised as she leveled a pointed glare at Jared. 

“Jensen is wanted. I wouldn’t have claimed him if I didn’t want him . . .”

Holding up her hand, Hilarie cut Jared off. “Yes, you wanted him, but you never gave him a choice, not a real one. He’s trying to find his way in all this. Help him, guide him, don’t punish him. He’s afraid of failing you.”

“Hilarie, stop. It’s not your place to tell Jared, our employer, how to deal with his mate,” JD interjected. 

Hilarie turned her attention to her mate. “No, I will not placate him.” Turning back to Jared she glared at him. “Fire me if you feel the need, but I won’t remain silent, not any longer. If you love your mate, show him that. Make sure he knows that he’s loved.”

“I love Jensen,” Jared protested. 

“Then be gentle with him. Put yourself in his place for once. He walks on eggshells around you. Around us all, really. This is his home, shouldn’t he feel welcome here, like he belongs here, like it’s actually his home?”

Jared’s eyes flashed red as his anger began to rise. “What did he say to you?” Jared demanded.

“Nothing, he didn’t have to say anything,” Hilarie shot back. “He’s too scared to say a word. Is that what you want? A mate that fears you? You demand a lot from those you deal with in business, which makes you formidable. But leave that at the door before you step into this house. Trust me on this, you and Jensen will fare better if you do.”

Jared looked over at JD, only to see the alpha shaking his head and he forced himself to take several breaths to calm down before he said anything else.

“Oh no, I’m not getting involved in this. You’re my friend, but you’re also my employer. She’s my mate. I’m not stupid enough to takes sides in all of this,” JD admitted.

“Well, you’re no help to me,” Jared said in an exasperated voice.

“Never said I was.”

“Are you done?” Jared asked as he turned back to Hilarie. 

“Maybe. Are you going to take my advice?”

Jared held up his hands in surrender. “Now that I’ve been sufficiently chastised, do I have a choice?” He cleared his throat and ran his hands through his hair. “You clearly care about Jensen and I have to admit that I probably didn’t go about things in the best way.” He saw the look of doubt on Hilarie’s face, but continued. “I’m used to being tough, I had to be to get to where I am, but you’ve brought some things to light. I’ll try, that’s all I can promise you.”

“That’s better than nothing. Take a moment to clean yourself up,” Hilarie cautioned and then threw her towel at him. “You look like a wild man. That will do nothing to quell your mate’s fears. Wipe your face, fix your hair, and straighten your clothing.”

Jared grumbled as he did as Hilarie suggested before bidding the pair goodbye and making his way to Jensen. He had to not only assure Jensen that he was loved and wanted, but he had to help him through his heat. 

Jensen tossed and turned in the bed as desperately he tried to get comfortable. No matter what he did, he couldn’t find a position that suited him. He forced himself up from the bed and began to pace the room. That didn’t seem to help him settle, in fact, it only added to his agitation. His clothing felt tight against his skin and he was sweating. Going into the washroom, he stripped himself of his clothing, and then pumped water into the basin to splash on his heated skin. That seemed to help, cooling him enough where he hoped he could nap. 

Making his way back to the bed, he settled in, closed his eyes, and drifted off. He jolted awake when he felt the wetness between his legs. He was now used to the slick his body produced when he was with Jared, but this was happening without Jared being with him, bringing him to arousal. Something had to be wrong with him. He rolled onto his side, drew his knees up to his chest, and wrapped his arms around them. He moaned as he felt more slick run down his thighs. He could feel his breathing quickening and it felt like his heart was trying to beat out of his chest. His vision was blurry and his skin felt as if it was stretched tight across his bones. No matter what he tried, he couldn’t stop himself from sweating or leaking slick. In the state he was in, he knew there was no way he could get up and call for Hilarie. He would have to wait until she either came to check on him, where she would find him naked lying on top of the bed, which he prayed wouldn’t happen, or Jared would finally come to him. 

Quietly, Jared pushed the door to their bedroom open to see Jensen lying naked on their bed. After closing the door, he was hit with the overwhelming scent of an omega in heat. He growled in response to the intoxicating scent of his mate, and watched as Jensen raised his tear-stained face to him. 

“Ja . . . Jared . . . Alpha . . . something’s wrong,” Jensen managed to get out and then began to cry.

Jared closed the distance between them to sit on the edge of the bed. Placing a hand on Jensen’s forehead, he smoothed back his sweat-soaked hair. “Why would you say that?”

“I can’t get comfortable. I'm so hot.. I’m . . . I’m leaking slick. I don’t know why . . .”

“Oh, my beloved, this is normal for an omega when they're in heat. Let me get a wet cloth to cool you with,” Jared murmured as he stood from the bed. He returned with the cloth and began to rub it over Jensen’s head, down his neck and arms. When he was satisfied that he had cooled Jensen down, he dropped the cloth, choosing to deal with it later. He continued to run his fingers through Jensen’s hair, murmuring to him softly that he was loved, that Jensen never needed to doubt that he was wanted. Sensing that Jensen had calmed, he stood, undressed, and then climbed onto the bed to join Jensen. He pulled Jensen into his arms, wanting to just hold him for a moment before he couldn’t fight the desire to breed his fertile mate. He had been hard since walking through the door and taking in the scent of his mate, but forced himself to hold back, doing his best to put Jensen’s needs before his own. 

Jensen went willingly into Jared’s arms and sighed in contentment at having his alpha holding him. He felt himself beginning to settle with having his mate close to him having missed Jared’s touch. He now understood what was happening to his body, that what he was experiencing was normal, that nothing was wrong with him. “Please, Alpha, I need you.”

“What do you need, beloved?” Jared questioned in a husky voice. While he wanted to sink his rock hard cock into Jensen’s body, he forced himself not to, not until he knew Jensen was ready. 

“Please, Jared, breed me,” Jensen begged.

Jared growled in response and rolled them so Jensen was lying on his back and he was able to position himself between Jensen’s splayed legs. He lowered himself so he could capture Jensen’s lips in a heated kiss and then kissed along Jensen’s neck until he stopped at his claiming bite. He licked over it and felt Jensen shiver. He heard Jensen whine and he repeated his movements.

“Jared . . . Alpha . . . need you . . . so empty,” Jensen begged, trying to get Jared to knot him.

“I know, patience my love,” Jared murmured and then raised himself up so he was able to look into Jensen’s eyes. What he wanted to say next, he wanted to be looking into his mate’s eyes. He heard Jensen calling his name, and he shushed him. “I need you to listen to me. I need to say something to you. I want you to know that I love you, that you have my heart, and that you are my treasured mate.”

Jensen reached up and swept Jared’s hair from his eyes. “I love you,” he admitted to Jared.

“Thank the Gods,” Jared whispered and then crashed their lips together, not breaking the kiss until his lungs were screaming for air. Once he was able to breathe, he brought his hand between Jensen’s legs, running his fingers over Jensen’s sensitive rim and coating his fingers with Jensen’s slick. He heard Jensen gasp and gave a throaty growl as he pushed a finger in past Jensen’s tight muscle. He began to work Jensen open so he wouldn’t cause Jensen pain. When Jensen was able to take three of his fingers, he withdrew them, coated his cock with Jensen’s slick, lined himself up to Jensen’s hole, and pushed himself into Jensen’s tight channel.

Jensen let out a gasp as Jared breached him. He moaned when he felt Jared’s hips against his ass, Jared giving him time to adjust to being filled by him before moving. He reached up, ran the fingers of his left hand through Jared’s hair. He placed his right hand on Jared’s shoulder, anchoring himself to his mate. He raised his legs, hooking them around Jared’s hips, letting Jared know it was alright to move. “Jared,” he called out when he felt Jared beginning to languidly fuck him. 

Jared leaned down and kissed Jensen, swallowing Jensen’s moans as he quickened his pace, thrusting into Jensen's spasming channel. “Love you,” he murmured and nipped at Jensen’s bottom lip.

Jensen lowered his other hand to Jared’s shoulder, digging his fingers into Jared’s muscle as Jared slammed into him. “Alpha, so close,” he called out and then arched his back when he felt Jared snake a hand between their bodies. 

Hearing the desperation in Jensen’s voice, he wanted to make sure Jensen was satisfied. Reaching between their bodies, he slid his hand down until he was able to wrap his long fingers around Jensen’s hard cock and began to fist Jensen in time to his thrusts. He heard Jensen’s moans and smiled at the thought that he was giving pleasure to his mate.

Jensen’s eyes rolled back in his head when Jared took his erection in his hand. He moaned as Jared jacked him off, not stopping until he was arching off the bed as his orgasm ripped through him. He gasped when he felt Jared’s knot catch on his rim and then push in. 

Jared thrust his knot in and began to rut against Jensen, chasing after his own orgasm. He came, emptying his seed in Jensen’s body and calling out Jensen’s name. When he had caught his breath, he gently rolled them so Jensen was lying on him, bearing his mate’s weight while they were still tied to each other. He caressed Jensen’s cheek and ran his hand up Jensen’s spine, soothing Jensen to sleep. He lay there, with Jensen in his arms as he thought over what Hilarie had said to him. He knew at times he had been harsh with Jensen, demanding more from Jensen than he had a right to. With that realization, he silently vowed to do right by Jensen, to care for him and make sure that Jensen always felt loved and wanted.

**Eight** **Months** **Later:**

Jared quietly entered their bedroom to find Jensen propped up in bed holding their two-month-old pup, Jamison, to his chest as Jamison suckled from him. The sight took his breath away; his beloved mate and their pup, the two people he cherished most in his life.

After conceiving, Jensen hadn’t had an easy time. He had been sick and bedridden for most of his pregnancy. No one was sure as to the reason why. Turned omegas were able to conceive and carry without a problem, as were born omegas, but for Jensen that hadn’t been the case, and it had scared the hell out of them both, so much so that Jared wasn’t sure if he wanted Jensen to carry another pup. When Jensen had given birth, Jared had done something uncommon for an alpha, he had not only been in the room, but he had done everything he could to help Jensen through the birth. More than once the midwife had tried to get him to leave, but he had taken one look at his mate, seen the fear in his eyes and the pain etched on Jensen’s face and he had stood firm, refusing to leave Jensen’s side until he had birthed their pup. Once he had, Jared made sure that Jensen had been the first to hold their pup, another thing that was unheard of, as it was usually the sire that first held the newborn. 

“Jared,” Jensen said quietly and offered his mate a smile.

Jared crosses the room to sit on the edge off the bed. He reached up and caressed Jensen’s cheek. “How are you feeling this morning?” he inquired. Jensen looked tired, like himself. They were both taking care of Jamison, not wanting to leave the pup’s care to others. 

“Tired, but happy,” Jensen said as he leaned into Jared’s welcomed and comforting touch. Settling Jamison against his chest, he reached out to return the affection, needing to touch Jared himself. “I love you,” he said with a smile.

“I love you, both, so much,” Jared confided, meeting Jensen’s eyes. He leaned in for a chaste kiss from Jensen before brushing a soft kiss against Jamison’s cheek. “Is he done suckling? I can take him for a while so you can get some rest,” he offered. 

“Why don’t we lie together, the three of us? You need the rest as well. Don’t think I don’t know that you were up half the night rocking our pup,” Jensen commented with a soft laugh. 

“How can I pass up such an offer?” Jared inquired as he settled himself in bed, pulling Jensen and Jamison into his arms. 

Jensen sighed in contentment and relaxed into Jared's arms. Since his first heat, things had changed between him and Jared, and for the better. Jared was loving toward him, always putting him first. Jared had removed the collar and cuffs, apologized to him for what Jared had put him through, not just the forced turning and mating, but for the punishments and Jared’s treatment toward him in the beginning. Jared had begged his forgiveness, which he had freely given having fallen in love with Jared as the alpha had admitted to falling in love with him. He no longer worried about pleasing Jared, or being the proper omega. Jared accepted him as he was, as he did the same for his mate. He was happy and loved and that was all that mattered to him. 


End file.
